Kirchenverfassung
Die Kirchenverfassung in Mittel- und Nordeuropa unterschied sich nicht nur von denen in anderen Regionen außerhalb, sondern wies auch innerhalb der einzelnen Reiche selbst mehrere Variationen auf. Das lag besonders an den sehr verschiedenartigen Umständen, durch welche ihre Gestaltung beeinflusst wurde. Beschreibung Mit der Mehrzahl aller katholischen Länder teilten die mittel- und nordeuropäischen Reiche die Folgen allmählicher, schrittweiser Bekehrung. In der Entwicklung der Kirchenverfassung treten sie von oben nach unten hervor, in der Dezentralisation der Kirchenverfassung und auch im Erstarken eines christlich-religiösen Lebens vor der Durchführung eben dieser Dezentralisation. Dieser Prozess ebnete den Weg für das Eindringen einer Reihe germanischer Elemente in die Verfassung und damit für das Zurückdrängen der römischen Kirchenverfassung, die an sich bei der Christianisierung der Germanen voll ausgebildet zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Germanische Elemente Die Tätigkeit der Missionsbischöfe konnte so wenig wie die der noch nicht dezentralisierten Kathedralkirchen und ihrer Geistlichen dem Bedürfnis nach einer Regelung des erstarkenden christlich-religiösen Lebens in Mittel- und Nordeuropa genügen, und so blieb der Platz offen für eine Ausfüllung dieser Lücke durch germanisch fundierte Einrichtungen, insbesondere die Eigenkirche. Von da an trug die Kirchenverfassung der germanischen Länder einen Dualismus von Romanismus und Germanismus in sich, der im Mittelalter einem römisch-rechtlichen System Platz machen musste. Dieser Dualismus widerstrebte der römischen Kirche und wurde von dieser bekämpft und selbst in günstigem Zeitpunkt niedergekämpft. Ebenfalls mit der allmählichen Christianisierung, zum Teil auch mit den lokalen Verhältnissen, hing es zusammen, dass diese Kirchenverfassung selbst von verschiedenen Seiten, in ungleichem Sinn, in Angriff genommen wurde. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass ein Teil der Germanen dem Arianismus, ein anderer Teil dem Athanasianischen Glauben zugeführt wurde, ein Teil von Rom oder von Rom subjizierten Ländern aus, ein anderer unabhängig von Rom durch die iro-schottische Kirche zum Christentum bekehrt wurde. All dies gestaltete die Kirchenverfassung der germanischen Länder in Mittel- und Nordeuropa weniger einheitlich, als zu erwarten wäre. Arianische Kirchenverfassung Von den Stämmen, die sich im Römischen Reich niederließen, waren die Sueven und Burgunder Heiden; die Sueven traten zum Arianismus, die Burgunder zunächst zum Katholizismus über, um nach einer arianischen Periode zu ihm zurückzukehren. Die Vandalen, Westgoten, Ostgoten und Langobarden waren Arianer. Dagegen war das Invasionsgebiet längst katholisiert und im Besitz einer ausgebildeten römisch-rechtlichen Kirchenverfassung. Diese blieb, wie auch das katholische Kirchengut, im Wesentlichen unberührt. Bei den Germanen aber entstand eine arianische Kirchenverfassung, die sich neben der katholischen aufbaute. Über deren Einzelheiten liegen nur dürftige Nachrichten vor. Diese aber decken sich mit der angesichts des rein dogmatischen Unterschiedes zwischen Arianismus und Athanasianismus nicht ungerechtfertigten Hypothese, dass die arianische Kirchenverfassung der katholischen entsprach. Sie war jedenfalls eine Episkopalverfassung, im Vandalenreich sogar unter einem Metropoliten, dem Patriarchen von Karthago. Jedoch waren die arianischen Kirchen durchweg Landeskirchen. Sie entbehrten für die Lehre der zentralen Spitze im papa urbis, dem Bischof von Rom, und standen unter dem König als ihrem Oberhaupt. Mit dem Untergang der Reiche, bei den Burgundern mit dem endgültigen Übertritt zum Katholizismus, verschwanden diese arianischen Sonderkirchen aus den germanischen Staaten. Schubert, Hans von. Staat und kirche in den arianischen königreichen und im reiche Chlodwigs (Scribd). Oldenbourg, 1912. Band 26 von Historische Bibliothek. Iro-schottischer Einfluss Bei der Ausbildung der Kirchenverfassung wirkten Mönchtum und mönchische Ideen in erheblichem Maße mit. Sieht man von der Gründung und Verbreitung der Klöster ab, so kommt vor allem in Frage, dass die Missionstätigkeit zum Teil von Klöstern ausging und hier wiederum teilweise von iro-schottischen, nach denen die ganze Kirchenverfassung auf dem Klosterwesen aufbaute, der Bischof entweder Abt oder ein diesem untergeordneter Mönch war, und ein nicht mönchischer Bischof der Autorität entbehrte. Insbesondere wurde durch die nicht geringe Zahl von Iro-schotten die Episkopalverfassung stark beeinträchtigt, was besonders Bonifatius zu heftigem Gegenkampf veranlasste. Diese Iro-schotten waren nämlich im Besitz des bischöflichen ordo und zogen im Frankenreich als Wanderbischöfe herum, übten bischöfliche Funktionen aus und ordinierten vor allem auch Priester. Unter dem Einfluss des Mönchtums entstanden aber auch die an den verschiedenen Kirchen, insbesondere den Kathedralkirchen, auftretenden Kapitel. Am stärksten wurde dieser Einfluss da, wo die Kanoniker, wie teilweise in England und auch auf dem Kontinent, eine vita regularis pflegen. Kirche und Staat Das Verhältnis zwischen Kirche und Staat war in den arianischen Reichen das der Unterordnung der Landeskirche unter den König. Aber auch die fränkische Landeskirche hatte ihr Oberhaupt im König, der den Bischof ernannte, die Synoden berief und ihre Beschlüsse bestätigte; sie war Staatskirche, vom Staat geleitet seinen Aufgaben diente. Sie wurde dies nur noch mehr, als die Reformation unter Bonifatius und den ersten Karolingern Staat und Kirche in eine Einheit verschmolz, der König kirchliche Gesetze gab und Glaubensfragen entschied, als seine Bestätigung der Synodalbeschlüsse notwendig und die höhere Geistlichkeit mehr und mehr mit Staatsaufgaben betraut wurde. Günstiger gestalteten sich jedoch schon seit dem Edikt Chlothars II. von 614 die Gerichtsstandverhältnisse der Geistlichen, die auch in nicht rein kirchlichen Angelegenheiten nicht durchweg der weltlichen Gerichtsbarkeit unterworfen waren (s. Geistlichkeit). Erst mit den nachkarlischen Karolingern vermochte die Kirche, gestützt auf Pseudoisidor und Benedictus Levita, den Weg zur kirchlichen Selbständigkeit und Suprematie zu beschreiten, allerdings lange ohne einen wahren Erfolg. Beziehung zum Papst Dementsprechend waren die Beziehungen zum Papst. In der Zeit der Merowinger wurde die Obergewalt des Papstes nicht anerkannt, in der Karolingerzeit aber war sie es. Karl der Große wusste nicht nur den Papst als ersten Reichsbischof zu behandeln, der ihm den Fidelitätseid zu leisten hatte, sondern auch seinen Entscheidungen die Oberhand zu wahren. Glaubens- und moralische Autorität mochte der Papst immerhin haben. Ähnliche Erscheinungen zeigen sich in der angelsächsischen Kirche. Auch hier hatte der König Einfluss auf die Bischofswahl, den Sitz der Bischöfe im Witenagemot und ihren Mitvorsitz im Gericht neben dem weltlichen Richter. Er verband geistliche und weltliche Gesetzgebung in einem Akt und durch gleiche Organe und übte einen engen Anschluss der kirchlichen territorialen Organisation an die weltliche aus. Diese enge Verflechtung von Kirche und Staat wurde begünstigt durch den Mangel straffer Unterordnung der Kirche unter Rom. Territoriale Unterschiede Frankenreich * Siehe Hauptartikel: Kirchenverfassung (Frankenreich) Anders gelagert waren die Verhältnisse im Frankenreich, da die Franken vom Heidentum unmittelbar zum Athanasianismus übertraten. Daher konnte sich hier die katholische Kirchenverfassung von Anfang an frei entfalten, und nach der Eroberung des südgallischen Gebiets die dort vorhandene römische Kirchenverfassung leicht einfügen. Allerdings fehlte ein wesentliches Moment des römischen Systems. Auch die fränkische Kirche war eine Landeskirche. Sie blieb es auch dann, als Karl der Große, veranlasst durch die angelsächsische Missionierung und politische Erwägungen, den heiligen Stuhl in die Kirchenverfassung hineinzog. Ja, es kam sogar in der Behandlung des Papstes als Reichsbischof der Gedanke der Landeskirche unter der Suprematie des Königs zum schärfsten Ausdruck. Ferner ist nicht zu übersehen, dass im inneren Deutschland, z. B. in Baiern, vielfach die iro-schottische Mission tätig war, die nicht in Unterordnung unter Rom stand und die bischöflichen Funktionen den Äbten überließ, also nicht zu einer Episkopalverfassung führte... → Weiterlesen. Angelsachsen Gleich dezentralisierend war die Ausbildung der Kirchenverfassung bei den Angelsachsen. Auch hier begann sie mit dem Bischofssitz, an dem der Bischof mit den Kirchendienern zu einem Kapitel vereinigt war, und der Diözese. Doch schloss sich diese von Anfang an der politischen Gliederung an: jedes Kleinkönigreich bildete eine Diözese (Kent, Wessex, Essex, Northumbrien, Ostanglien und Mercien). Erst später, am Ende des 7. Jhds., wurden die größeren Diözesen durch die Reformen des Erzbischofs Theodor von Tarsus (668-690) weiter geteilt, aber auch hier in Übereinstimmung mit politischen und Stammesgrenzen. Die Zentralisation dieser Bistümer erfolgte definitiv in zwei Erzbistümern: das auch territorial überwiegende Canterbury und das kleinere York. Neben die Kathedrale traten schon im 7. Jh. zahlreiche Landkirchen, teils Pfarrkirchen, teils Kapellen; jene, mit einem Pfarrer versehen wurden schon im 10. Jh. zum Teil Stiftskirchen, unterscheiden sich aber auch andernfalls von den Feldkirchen durch die an ihnen geübten Funktionen ganz ebenso wie die kontinentalen Pfarrkirchen. Dabei schloss sich die Pfarrei ebenfalls an die weltlichen Grenzen an. Sie war in vielen Fällen eine Dorfkirche, wenn auch in anderen der Pfarrbezirk mehrere Dörfer umfasste. Die Leitung der Kirche lag in den Händen des Bischofs und der Synode. Bei der großen Bedeutung der Grundherrschaft in England spielte die Eigenkirche wenigstens für die niederen Kirchen seit früher Zeit eine erhebliche Rolle; auch erscheint sie in den Gesetzen geradezu als Erfordernis zur Erlangung höherer sozialer Stellung. Aber auch die höheren Kirchen blieben von der Eigenkirchenidee nicht unberührt; so wurde z.B. die Kathedralkirche wird als Eigenkirche des Bischofs oder des Königs behandelt. Stubbs, William. The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development, Volume I (Internet Archive). Oxofrd : The Clarendon press, 1891. Vol 1 (6. Auflage), S. 237-268. Kemble, John Mitchell. The Saxons in England - Vol. II (Internet Archive). London, B. Quaritch, 1849. Bd. II (2. Auflage), S. 342-496. Hunt. The English Churchfrom its foundation to the Normati Conquest. Patterson. A history of the church in England, S. 1-58. Makower. Die Verfassung d. Kirche v. England. Skandinavien * Siehe Hauptartikel: Kirchenverfassung (Skandinavien) In den skandinavischen Ländern erfolgte die Ausbildung der Kirchenverfassung sehr langsam, auch bezüglich der Bistümer und Erzbistümer; hier waren lange Zeit Missionsbischöfe tätig. In Norwegen zeigte die ausgebildete Kirchenverfassung das Land geteilt in fünf Bistümer unter der Metropole Nidaros. Über das Land verbreitet waren Hauptkirchen, wobei sich hier enger Anschluss an die weltliche Gliederung zeigt. Das gleiche gilt für die Hundertschaftskirchen mit dem Hundertschaftspriester. Den Volkskirchen standen die Kapellen gegenüber. Darunter versteht man vor allem die sogenannten „Bequemlichkeitskirchen" als typische Eigenkirchen... → Weiterlesen. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Brunner, Heinrich. Deutsche Rechtsgeschichte (Internet Archive). 2 Bände. (1. Bd. in 2. Auflage). Leipzig 1906 und 1892. Neuauflage Verlag BiblioBazaar, 2010. ISBN 1173128565. Bd. I, Register s.v. Kirche, Eigenkirche; Bd. II, S. 311 ff. * Hauck, Albert. Kirchengeschichte Deutschlands (Internet Archive). Leipzig, 1904. * Hinschius. Kirchenrecht der Katholiken und Protestanten, Band I-VI. 1. Auflage. * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. III, S. 48 ff. * Loening, Edgar. Geschichte des deutschen Kirchenrechts (Internet Archive). Strassburg : K. J. Trübner, 1878. Bd. I, S. 500-579; Bd. II. * Schröder, Richard. Lehrbuch der Deutschen Rechtsgeschichte (Internet Archive). 5. Auflage. Leipzig : Veit, 1889. Neuauflage Forgotten Books (5. Januar 2019), ISBN 0260166790. S. 145 ff. * Werminghoff, Albert. Verfassungsgeschichte der deutschen Kirche im Mittelalter (Internet Archive). 2. Aufl. Leipzig, 1913. Insbesondere S. 7-38, 218 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kirchenrecht